Better Off Without Me
by FaithDarkSide
Summary: Alex découvre qu'il a le pouvoir de changer la passé et décide de s'en servir pour être avec Willow. Mais les conséquences vont être désastreuses...
1. Chapter 1

**BETTER OFF WITHOUT ME :**

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Joss Whedon. De toute façon, même si tu m'attaquais en justice Joss, t'aurais pas grand-chose ! lol

**Note de l'auteur :** L'histoire de cette fic est directement inspirée du film « L'effet papillon ».

**Note bis : **J'ai laissé le titre en anglais parce que je le trouve bien mieux comme ça mais en gros ça veut dire « Bien mieux sans moi ». Bref, c'est plus joli en anglais !

* * *

Alex est debout au milieu d'un cimetière qui est désert. Il a le visage fermé et fixe intensément une tombe. Sur cette tombe est écrit :

Willow Rosenberg

1981-1998

Une larme coule le long de sa joue et il regarde la tombe d'un air décidé :

Al : Je vais te sauver.

* * *

**QUELQUES TEMPS AUPARAVANT :**

Alex entra dans la cave de ses parents comme tous les soirs et s'asseya lourdement sur son canapé-lit. Il avait passé une partie de la soirée au Bronze avec Buffy dans l'espoir d'une petite soirée sympathique à trois mais Willow ne les avait pas rejoint, probablement trop déprimée pour penser à s'amuser. Depuis sa rupture avec Oz, Alex n'avait pas vu Willow. D'après Buffy, elle passait le plus clair de son temps à déprimer sur son lit et à pleurer. Alex n'osait pas aller la voir, il avait peur de la voir dans cet état et il se sentait presque coupable. Il aurait pu éviter qu'elle ne soit malheureuse. Si elle n'était pas retournée avec Oz, il ne lui aurait jamais brisé le cœur. Et s' il s'était battu pour elle, elle ne serait jamais retournée avec Oz. S'il lui avait avoué ses sentiments pour elle, ils auraient pu être ensemble tous les deux. Et il ne l'aurait jamais blessée comme ça. Il regrettait beaucoup de ne jamais lui avoir dit. Ne jamais lui avoir dit que tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux l'année dernière n'était pas une erreur pour lui. Et qu'encore aujourd'hui, il pensait à elle et il l'aimait. Il s'en rendait compte maintenant. Il avait tenté de se convaincre que ses sentiments pour Willow s'étaient évaporés pendant les 3 mois où il avait quitté Sunnydale et qu'il pouvait recommencer une histoire avec Anya mais c'était faux. Il aurait pu l'avoir et il souffrait de savoir qu'il aurait pu l'avoir et qu'il ne l'avait pas. Comme souvent, il se mit à penser à leur premier baiser. Le soir du Homecoming. Il ferma les yeux et se remémora ce moment parfait. Mais il se sentit soudain comme aspiré.

* * *

Ses lèvres étaient posées sur celles de Willow. Il avait presque failli oublier le goût qu'elle avait. Il s'écarta lentement d'elle. Ca semblait presque trop réel pour être un rêve. Il regarda autour de lui, il se trouvait dans la chambre de Willow, la lumière était tamisée et quelques bougies étaient allumées. Willow portait la robe du Homecoming et elle regardait Alex d'un air choqué. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui venait de se passer. Elle s'écarta brusquement de lui comme si elle était électrocutée et la violence de son geste eut la même réaction sur Alex qui recula rapidement lui aussi. Mais dans sa précipitation, il renversa une des bougies allumées et se dépêcha de la relever pour éviter un incendie. Dans le processus, il se brûla à la main droite. Willow retourna alors vers lui.

W : Alex, ça va ?

Al : Oui, ça va.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux à nouveau et…

* * *

Alex se réveilla en sursaut et se releva brusquement. Il était dans la cave de ses parents. Il s'était assoupi. D'habitude, quand il rêvait de Willow, il ne changeait pas leur histoire, il se contentait de la revivre. Surtout qu'il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de changer une telle scène, tout ça pour se brûler avec une bougie ! Après tout, ce n'était qu'un rêve… Il se leva pour se servir un verre mais il remarqua quelque chose sur sa main droite. Une marque de brûlure qui avait cicatrisé. Une marque qu'il n'avait jamais eu. D'où est-ce qu'elle sortait ? Il n'avait pas pu se brûler dans son sommeil, il n'y avait aucune flamme à proximité du lit. Puis il comprit. C'était impossible. La marque se trouvait exactement au même endroit où il s'était brûlé avec la bougie dans son reve. Mais c'était juste un rêve… n'est-ce pas ? C'était totalement délirant mais il en voyait pas comment cela aurait pu arriver autrement. Mais qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? Comment quelque chose qui s'était produit seulement dans un rêve aurait pu avoir des répercussions physiques sur lui ? Ou alors il y avait une autre explication rationnelle qu'il ne voyait absolument pas ! Il fallait qu'il sache. Ils saisit le combiné du téléphone et composa un numéro. La voix faible de Willow lui répondit :

W : Allô ?

Al : Willow ? C'est Alex.

W : Alex ?

Al: Ca va ?

W : Bof.

Al : Désolé, question idiote. Euh… je veux pas te déranger.

W : Mais tu me déranges pas, Alex.

Al : Ca va te paraître bizarre mais j'aimerais savoir un truc…

W : Quoi donc ?

Al : Euh… tu sais, la cicatrice de brûlure que j'ai à la main ?

W : Oui ? Et alors ?

Al : Eh bien en fait, je me souviens plus comment je me la suis faite !

W : Quoi ? Mais si tu sais, l'année dernière, le soir du Homecoming, quand on s'est… embrassés…

Al : Ah. Ah mais oui ! Comment j'ai pu oublier ça ! Des fois, j'ai des absences.

W : Alex, ça va ?

Al : Oui ! Je vais te laisser parce que j'ai… des choses à faire. Des trucs. Ca va aller toi ?

W : Euh oui.

Al : D'accord. Salut.

Il raccrocha un peu précipitamment. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. C'était impossible ! Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? Comment dans un simple rêve avait-il pu changer les choses ? Des choses du passé ! Et si ça n'était pas un simple rêve ? Il réfléchissait de plus en plus et il se rendait compte qu'il ne s'était pas endormi. Il y avait juste pensé. Il avait pensé à cette soirée et il s'était retrouvé en plein dedans ! Et il avait changé quelque chose par inadvertance. Quelque chose qui existait encore aujourd'hui. Mais d'où est-ce que ça venait ? Depuis quand, quand il pensait à quelque chose, il revivait le quelque chose en question et avait le pouvoir de le changer ? Et comment cela était-il arrivé ? Il devrait en parler à Giles… ou pas. S'il pouvait changer les choses, il pouvait changer sa relation avec Willow. En bien. Il pouvait faire en sorte qu'elle soit heureuse et pas toute larmoyante à cause d'Oz. Et tant qu'à faire, autant faire en sorte qu'elle soit heureuse avec lui. Il ferma les yeux et repensa à eux. Et cette étrange sensation lui revint…

* * *

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il était allongé quelque part et sa tête lui faisait horriblement mal. Willow était allongée elle aussi et elle lui faisait face. En fait, elle était très proche de lui.

W : Tu crois vraiment qu'on peut ?

Alex réalisa qu'il était revenu dans l'usine désaffectée avec Willow et qu'Oz et Cordelia étaient sur le point d'arriver pour les sauver et les trouver en train de s'embrasser. Ce qui allait mettre fin à son histoire avec Willow. A moins qu'il ne change ça. Il se souvenait ce qu'il avait répondu à Willow initialement et ce qui l'avait poussée à l'embrasser. Mais pas cette fois… Il se releva un peu :

Al : Non, t'as raison. Il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de sortir d'ici.

Elle l'aida à s'asseoir et en fit de même à ses côtés.

W : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Al : Je t'aime Willow.

Willow était totalement abasourdie par les aveux d'Alex. Ils se regardèrent intensément tous les deux mais Oz et Cordelia firent leur apparition. Willow se précipita dans les bras d'Oz tandis que Cordelia se rua aux côtés d'Alex, alarmée par le sang qui s'écoulait sa blessure à la tête.0 Elle se blottit dans ses bras tandis qu'Alex observait Willow dans les bras d'Oz. Il espérait qu'il n'avait pas fait le mauvais choix…

* * *

Alex fut aveuglé quelques instants. Quand la vue lui revint, il réalisa qu'il se trouvait dans la bilbiothèque. Pourtant, quelques secondes auparavant, il était dans l'usine désaffectée. Ce don avait des résultats étranges. Il n'y avait personne alors il quitta la bibliothèque et s'aventura dans les couloirs du lycée pas encore détruit. Tout ressemblait à avant, ça lui donnait des frissons tellement ça semblait normal. Il se demanda ce que son acte avait pu changer quand il se sentit happé par quelqu'un dans un coin. Il s'agissait de Willow :

W : Salut.

Al : …Salut ?

Elle posa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

W : Ca va ?

Al : Ouais…

W : T'as l'air bizarre.

Al : Eh ben… c'est peut-être parce que tu m'as attiré d'une manière brusque. Tu m'as surpris.

W : Ah d'accord. Ca te dit de me rejoindre chez moi ?

Al : Oui, quand ça ?

W : Bah je pars la première et tu me rejoins dans 5 minutes ?

Al : Mais à ce moment-là, on pourrait y aller tous les deux.

W : Non, je veux pas prendre le risque qu'Oz nous voit. A tout à l'heure.

Elle lui fait un clin d'œil et s'en va.

Al : Okay.

Il sortit du coin et se dirigea vers la sortie. Apparemment, lui et Willow étaient ensemble mais Oz semblait avoir un problème avec ça. Il n'eut pas le loisir d'y penser plus longtemps car quelqu'un arriva devant lui et l'embrassa. Il recula rapidement loin de cette fille qui s'avéra être Cordelia :

Al : Cordelia !

C : Bah évidemment bébête ! Qui veux-tu que ce soit ? Me dis pas qu'il y a d'autres filles qui t'embrassent !

Al : Euh non, bien sûr que non.

C : Tu me rassures.

Elle l'embrassa brièvement sur les lèvres.

C : Tu allais où comme ça ?

Al : Euh… chez moi. Je me sens pas très bien.

C : Ca va aller ?

Al : Oui, j'ai juste un petit coup de barre, ça va aller.

C : Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?

Al : Non, je vais dormir un peu et ça ira mieux.

C : D'accord. Soigne-toi bien.

Al : Salut.

Il commença à s'éloigner mais Cordelia le rappela :

C : Tu m'embrasses pas ?

Al : Euh si.

Il s'avança vers elle et posa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de se rendre chez Willow.

* * *

Dans la chambre de Willow, les deux jeunes gens étaient allongés sur le lit et s'embrassaient fiévreusement. La chemise d'Alex avait été jetée sur le sol et Willow ne portait plus que son soutien-gorge. Willow commença à déboutonner son pantalon mais Alex l'arrêta :

Al : Attend !

W : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Al : On devrait peut-être pas.

W : Pourquoi ? T'en as pas envie ?

Al : Si ! C'est pas ça ! C'est juste que ce serait peut-être mieux d'attendre un peu, pour toi.

W (en riant) : Alex, tu parles comme si j'étais encore vierge !

Al : Tu l'es plus ?

Willow éclate de rire.

W : Tu joues tes bêtes !

Al : Tu… tu as fait l'amour avec Oz ?

W : Mais non. Seulement avec toi. (en le taquinant) T'as pas oublié quand même ?

Al (en souriant) : Non.

W : T'as pas envie de recommencer ?

Al : Hum… Pourquoi pas ?

Ils se sourirent et s'embrassèrent de plus belle. Willow ôta son pantalon tandis qu'Alex couvrait son corps de baisers. Alors que le désir augmentait encore entre eux, un immense bruit se fit entendre dans la pièce. Alex et Willow levèrent la tête et découvrirent Oz debout dans la chambre, l'air furieux. Il avait défoncé la porte-fenêtre.

W : Oz, attend !

Mais Oz n'écoutait pas Willow et il se jeta sur Alex pour l'éloigner d'elle et le projeta au sol. Il le rua de coups de pied avant de lui donner plusieurs coups de poing dans la figure. Alex ne pouvait pas se défendre, chaque coup que lui assénait Oz l'assommait un peu plus. Derrière eux, Willow criait et pleurait :

W : Arrête ! Arrête ! Tu vas le tuer !

Mais Oz n'entendait rien et Willow lui sauta dessus pour tenter de l'arrêter mais aveuglé par la rage, il la jeta violemment contre le mur pour recommencer à frapper Alex. Mais ce dernier avait vu Oz frapper Willow et ne supporta pas de voir ça. Il se repris et arrêta le coup de poing qu'Oz lui destinait pour le lui rendre. Il se releva et rua Oz de coups de poing à son tour. Il revoyait à chaque instant la manière dont Oz avait jeté Willow et ça le rendait fou de rage. C'était maintenant Oz qui était à terre et Alex ne se contrôlait plus. Willow s'était relevée et hurlait à Alex d'arrêter mais il continuait à frapper de toutes ses forces Oz qui était désormais presque inconscient. Alex asséna un nouveau coup à Oz et un affreux bruit se fit entendre. Un craquement. La nuque d'Oz. Alex baissa les yeux sur lui. Il avait le visage maculé de sang. Il leva ensuite les yeux sur Willow. Elle avait les yeux rivés sur Oz et agrandis par la terreur. Elle regarda Alex l'air catastrophé. Alex réalisa tout à coup ce qui se passait. Il avait tué Oz.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex était assis sur un lit d'hôpital, la tête dans les mains. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui s'était passé. Il avait été emmené à l'hôpital car il était dans un sale état mais il était clair qu'il allait passer les prochains jours au poste de police. A ce moment, Giles entra dans la pièce :

G : Alex !

Al : Giles ! Comment va Willow !

G : Alex, calme-toi.

Al : Je voulais pas, je vous jure ! Il m'a frappé et ensuite, il a frappé Willow et… je… je voulais pas le tuer ! Je sais pas ce qui s'est passé !

G : Je sais Alex, je sais que tu l'as pas fait exprès.

Al : Où est Willow ?

G : Alex, je t'ai trouvé un avocat…

Al : Où est Willow ! Je veux la voir !

G : C'est pas possible Alex.

Al : Pourquoi ? Elle va bien ?

G : Elle était en état de choc. On l'a mise sous sédatif.

Al : Non.

G : Ne dis surtout rien aux policiers sans ton avocat, tu m'entends ?

Alex leva les yeux et regarda Giles. Il allait passer le reste de ses jours en prison. Et Willow ne se remettrait jamais de ce qui venait de se passer. Il fallait qu'il change ça. Il fallait qu'il répare ce qu'il avait fait. Il ferma les yeux et le noir revint…

* * *

Alex se retrouva au Bronze. Il y avait du monde et de la musique. Il n'avait aucune idée de quand il était. Il vit Willow arriver vers lui. Elle avait les cheveux très longs ce qui le situait pendant la première année de lycée, l'année où Buffy était arrivée.

W : Salut !

Al : Salut.

W : Alors ? Tu t'entraînes sur moi ?

Al : Quoi !

W : Bah oui, pour demander à Buffy de t'accompagner au bal !

Al : Ah !

W : T'as répété ? T'es nerveux ?

Alex se mit à réfléchir. S'il voulait changer sa relation avec Willow, c'était à elle qu'il devait demander de l'accompagner au bal et pas à Buffy. Et à cette époque, Willow était folle de lui alors elle ne dirait sûrement pas non !

Al : Euh écoute… j'aimerais que tu m'accompagnes au bal.

W : C'est bien. C'est direct, tu vas droit au but, elle verra que tu es déterminé.

Al : Non ! Je suis sérieux, je voudrais que tu m'accompagnes au bal.

W : Tu as changé l'intonation ?

Al : Mais non, je répète pas là ! Je te parle à toi ! Willow ! Est-ce que tu veux venir avec moi au bal ?

W : Quoi ? Mais tu disais que…

Al : Oublie ce que j'ai dit !

W : Elle t'a dit non, c'est ça ?

Al : Quoi ?

W : Tu lui as demandé et elle t'a dit non alors tu t'es dit que je pouvais bien être le deuxième choix après tout !

Al : Willow, je n'ai rien demandé à Buffy ! Je veux juste aller au bal avec toi, Willow Rosenberg. Est-ce que c'est si incroyable que ça ?

W : Assez, oui.

Al : Eh bien, dis-toi qu'on est à Sunnydale et que l'incroyable se produit tous les jours ! Alors, tu veux bien être ma cavalière ?

Les yeux de Willow s'illuminèrent.

W : Oui.

Al : Génial !

Il l'embrassa sans prévenir et Willow le regarda d'un air surpris. Et la terre se mit à trembler…

* * *

Un flash aveugla Alex ce qui le fit tituber. Il était devant la maison de Willow. Il baissa les yeux et vit qu'il était vêtu d'un smoking et tenait un bouquet de fleurs à la main.

Al : Whoua ! Je fais ça bien !

La porte s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître la tête de Willow :

W : Salut.

Al : Salut. Tu comptes rester derrière la porte ?

W : Non mais je suis pas totalement prête !

Al : Et je peux entrer quand même ou je suis condamné à attendre dehors ?

W : Non non entre mais me regarde pas !

Al : D'accord, mais il faudra bien que je te vois à un moment ou à un autre !

Il entra et referma la porte derrière lui. Il attendit quelques minutes avant que Willow n'apparaisse dans une longue robe blanche qui rappelait quelque chose à Alex. Mais elle était tellement belle qu'il ne pouvait presque plus penser.

W : Hey.

Al : Hey… Whoua ! T'es superbe !

W : Ah oui ?

Al : Oui. Oh ! Au fait, tiens je t'ai apporté des fleurs.

W : Merci ! Tu sais, la robe n'est pas à moi, c'est Buffy qui me l'a prêtée.

Alex se souvenait de cette robe maintenant, c'était celle que Buffy portait quand elle était… morte. Alex avait complètement oublié cette histoire. Buffy allait mourir ce soir et il fallait qu'il soit là pour la ressusciter. La sonnerie du téléphone retentit et Willow alla décrocher. Quelque chose disait à Alex qu'il n'y aurait pas de bal pour eux ce soir…

* * *

A peine arrivé à la bibliothèque, Alex avait annoncé qu'il allait sauver Buffy. Il se souvenait comment il avait fait pour la retrouver quelques années plus tôt alors il allait faire pareil. Il allait trouver Angel. Mais Willow ne le laissa pas partir si facilement.

W : Je veux venir avec toi !

Al : Willow, non ! C'est trop dangereux !

W : Justement ! Je veux pas que tu sois seul !

Al : Et je veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit !

W : Je te laisseai pas partir tout seul, Alex !

Voyant qu'elle ne plaisantait pas, il abandonna et la prit par la main.

Al : D'accord… Tu parles d'un rendez-vous…

* * *

Buffy, Angel, Alex et Willow revenaient au lycée. Alex avait ressuscité Buffy et tout se déroulait comme la première fois sauf que Willow était là. Ils arrivèrent devant la porte qui conduisait au toit du lycée :

B : Bon, vous trois vous m'attendez ici, vous retenez les autres.

Al : Pigé !

B : Angel, fais ta tête des mauvais jours.

A (après s'être transformé) : Je suis prêt.

B : Quel que soit le vainqueur, l'entrevue sera courte.

Et elle disparut derrière la porte. Alex, Angel et Willow n'avaient donc plus qu'à tuer quelques vampires. La routine quoi ! Et justement, plusieurs vampires firent leur apparitions. Alex se plaça devant Willow pour la protéger et Angel attaqua. Alex tentait de contenir les vampires du mieux qu'il pouvait mais il en arrivait de plus en plus. Tout à coup, un vampire s'empara de Willow qui appela Alex à l'aide mais ce dernier ne put rien faire car il était attaqué par trois vampires et il vit le vampire éloigner Willow de lui. Il appela Angel pour qu'il sauve Willow mais il ne voyait pas où il était. Hanté par l'idée de retrouver, il s'attela à se débarrasser des vampires qui cherchaient à le tuer. Il n'arrêtait pas de frapper dans tous les sens pour se débarrasser d'eux tant et si bien qu'il ne fut bientôt plus entouré que par des cendres. Non loin de lui, Angel avait également réussi à tuer tous les vampires qui le submergeaient et il repris son visage habituel. Immédiatement, Alex chercha Willow du regard mais il ne la voyait nulle part. Angel et lui se mirent à l'appeler et à la chercher dans le couloir. Alex la repéra enfin, elle était étendue sur le sol. Il se précipita vers elle et la pris délicatement dans ses bras en la retournant. Il découvrit qu'elle avait 2 petits trous dans le cou :

Al : Oh mon dieu ! Angel, elle a été mordue, appelle une ambulance !

A : Alex…

Al : Mais qu'est-ce que tu restes planté là ! Va chercher quelqu'un !

A : Alex, c'est trop tard…

Al : Quoi ?

A : Son cœur ne bat plus.

Al : Non… APPELLE UNE AMBULANCE !

A : Alex… Je suis désolé…

Alex regarda le corps de Willow dans ses bras et s'écroula sur elle :

Al : NON ! Willow !

Les cris d'Alex attirèrent Giles, Jenny et Cordelia hors de la bibliothèque et Buffy qui revenait du toit. Quand ils virent Alex qui sanglotait sur Willow qui était inanimée, ils comprirent. Alex se repris, il n'allait pas laisser Willow mourir comme ça, c'était hors de question. Il allait la sauver et ils seraient ensemble tous les deux. Les yeux du jeune homme se fermèrent et cette horrible dimension parallèle se désintégra…


	3. Chapter 3

Alex se retrouva dans la rue, une glace à la main. A chaque nouveau changement, il était complètement déboussolé. Il remarqua qu'il n'était pas seul et qu'il y avait une fille à sa gauche. Il se tourna vers elle. C'était Willow.

W : Alors tu trouves pas ? C'est pourtant pas difficile comme citation.

Elle était vivante. Il se souvenait de son corps dans ses bras. Et maintenant, elle était là, devant lui. Il ne put résister à la tentation et lâcha soudainement sa glace pour la prendre dans ses bras. Willow fut très étonnée par le geste d'Alex.

W : Alex ? Ca va ?

Alex se détacha de Willow et il l'embrassa passionnément. Au début, Willow en fut très surprise mais elle ne mit pas longtemps avant de participer activement au baiser. Elle n'aurait peut-être plus jamais l'occasion d'embrasser Alex après tout ! Mais Alex ne semblait pas du tout avoir envie d'arrêter. Au bout d'un moment, ils durent quand même se détacher l'un de l'autre pour reprendre leur souffle.

W : Alex ?

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux :

Al : Je t'aime.

Willow crut qu'elle allait fondre. Non seulement il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait mais en plus, c'était tellement évident dans ses yeux. Un sourire illumina son visage :

W : Je t'aime aussi.

Leurs visages se rapprochèrent à nouveau mais quelque chose sur le côté attira l'attention d'Alex. Il tourna la tête et découvrit un vampire qui rêvait de faire d'eux son sandwich du soir. Le cri de Willow déchira alors l'air…

* * *

Alex se retrouva soudain dans la bibliothèque. Décidément, il passait trop de temps ici ! Il n'eut pas le temps de plus y penser car il entendit la double porte s'ouvrir dans son dos. Il se retourna et vit Willow qui lui adressa un immense sourire :

W : Salut !

Al : Salut toi.

Elle déposa rapidement son sac sur la table avant d'aller embrasser Alex.

W : Ca va ?

Al : Mieux depuis que t'es là !

Il l'embrassa à nouveau et se mit à la porter.

W : Et tu comptes m'emmener où comme ça ?

Al : Loin d'ici. Hawaii, ça te va ?

Willow gloussa et Alex la reposa à terre. Il enfouit sa tête dans le creux du cou de Willow pour sentir son parfum.

W : Alex, qu'est-ce que t'as ?

Al (en la regardant) : Comment ça ?

W : Je sais pas, t'es pas comme d'habitude.

Al : Et je suis comment d'habitude ?

W : T'es moins… affectueux.

Al : Ah bon ? Eh bien, j'ai envie de plus l'être.

Il l'embrassa quand la sonnerie retentit.

W : Tu dois pas aller en cours ?

Al : Non.

W : Menteur ! Tu as histoire.

Al : La seule histoire que j'ai besoin de savoir, c'est la tienne.

W : Mais tu la connais déjà.

Al : Alors j'ai pas besoin d'aller en histoire !

W : Snyder va te tuer si tu rates encore les cours !

Al : Oh Snyder ! J'avais oublié !

W: Je sais pas comment t'as fait !

Al : Bon bah j'y vais alors.

W : Allez sauve-toi.

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

Al : Hey ? On déjeune tous les deux ce midi ? Rien que toi et moi ?

W : D'accord.

Alex sortit ensuite de la bibliothèque et alla à son casier pour prendre ses affaires de cours. Alors ça y était, lui et Willow étaient enfin ensemble et heureux. Il était temps ! Cordelia arriva et s'appuya sur les casiers en regardant Alex :

C : Salut.

Al : Salut Cordelia. Tu oses me parler devant tout le monde ?

C : Très drôle…

Al : Moi je trouve pas mais bon…

C : Tu viens ?

Al : Où ça ?

C : Bah où, à ton avis ?

Elle s'éloigna ensuite.

Al : Okay, si j'ai bien compris, il faut que je la suive…

Ce qu'il fit donc et il se retrouva bientôt dans un placard à balai. Avec Cordelia ! Ca lui rappelait des choses qui ne devraient pas exister dans cette dimension !

C : Tu vas rester planté là longtemps ?

Al : Bah j'aimerais bien que tu m'expliques ce qu'on fait ici !

C : Ce qu'on fait d'habitude !

Complètement exaspérée par le comportement d'Alex, elle l'embrassa sauvagement. Alex n'arrivait pas à y croire ! C'était impossible, il était avec Willow ! Il trompait Willow avec Cordelia ! Oh non mais il était vraiment trop nul ! Cordelia sentit qu'il n'était pas vraiment avec elle :

C : Tu fais quoi là ?

Al : Euh écoute, il vaudrait mieux qu'on arrête.

C : De parler ? Je suis bien d'accord avec toi !

Al : Non ! De se voir !

C : Quoi ?

Al : Je suis avec Willow, Cordelia ! Je veux plus lui faire ça ! Je l'aime !

C : Personne ne rompt avec Cordelia Chase !

Al : Ca tombe bien, on sortait pas vraiment ensemble donc je romps pas vraiment avec toi !

Alex crut que Cordelia allait le tuer quand la porte du placard s'ouvrit brusquement. C'était Buffy.

B : Cordelia, tu m'excuses je dois parler à Alex.

C : Je te le laisse !

Elle partit complètement dégoûtée et Buffy ferma la porte derrière elle.

B : Mais tu te fiches de moi ! T'es toujours avec elle ! Et Willow qui était euphorique parce que tu étais super câlin et « comme au début » ! Pas étonnant avec tout ce que tu dois culpabiliser !

Al : Buffy…

B : Non mais je sais même pas pourquoi je continue à te couvrir ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais à Willow ! Elle t'a sacrifié tellement de choses, elle t'a sacrifié sa virginité parce qu'elle avait peur de te perdre ! T'es vraiment horrible !

Al : Buffy ! Je viens juste de dire à Cordelia qu'on devait arrêter ! C'est fini, je te jure ! J'aime Willow et je veux pas lui faire de mal.

B : T'as pas intérêt.

Elle sortit du placard en laissant la porte ouverte derrière elle.

* * *

Alex rentrait chez lui après cette journée harassante. Il avait l'intention d'appeler Willow pour lui proposer une petite soirée romantique. Il allait prendre soin d'elle et laisser loin derrière lui cette histoire avec Cordelia. Il vit Buffy arriver vers lui en courant :

B : Alex !

Al : Buffy ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

B : Il faut qu'on aille chez Willow ! Elle a laissé un message sur mon répondeur. Elle était en larmes !

Al : Mais pourquoi ?

B : Cordelia lui a dit pour vous deux !

Al : Quoi ! Mais je vais la tuer !

B : Oui bah pour l'instant, je crois que tu devrais t'occuper de Willow en priorité.

Al : Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit sur le message ?

B : Elle pleurait et elle disait que tu la trompais avec Cordelia, que c'était pas possible que tu puisses lui faire ça, qu'elle avait dû faire quelque chose de mal…

Al : Oh c'est pas vrai !

B : Et puis ensuite, elle est montée dans les ultrasons et j'ai plus rien compris !

Al : J'ai déconné, j'ai déconné ! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'est passé par la tête, tu peux me dire ?

B : Pas vraiment, non.

Al : Non mais j'ai tout foutu en l'air ! Elle me pardonnera jamais !

B : Mais si Alex, elle te pardonnera. Elle t'aime, elle te pardonnera.

Al : Oui bah pour l'instant, je veux juste lui expliquer.

Ils arrivèrent devant la maison de Willow. Alex s'apprêta à frapper mais Buffy l'arrêta :

B : Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Al : Je frappe.

B : Parce que tu crois qu'elle va ouvrir ?

Buffy l'entraîna derrière la maison pour passer par le petit balcon qui donnait sur la chambre de Willow. Ils frappèrent mais il n'y eut aucune réponse. Buffy regarda à l'intérieur mais ne vit rien alors elle s'apprêta à défoncer la porte :

Al : Euh, tu préfères pas utiliser la clé ?

B : Il y a une clé ?

Alex prit une clé en-dessous d'un pot de fleurs et ouvrit la porte. Ils entrèrent dans la maison et appelèrent Willow mais leurs appels restèrent sans réponse.

B : Tu fais l'étage, je descends.

Alex alla dans le couloir pour trouver Willow. Il remarqua que la porte de la salle de bains était ouverte et y jeta un coup d'œil. Ce qu'il y vit le glaça d'effroi.

Al : BUFFY !

Buffy entendit la terreur dans la voix d'Alex et monta les marches de l'escalier quatre à quatre. Elle arriva jusqu'à Alex qui était figé dans l'embrasure de la porte et avait le regard fixé sur quelque chose. Elle tourna la tête et découvrit Willow allongée sur le sol, inconsciente et baignant dans une mare de sang. Le sang partait de ses poignets mais il y en avait partout maintenant, elle devait être là depuis un bout de temps. Buffy se précipita vers elle.

B :Oh mon dieu, elle s'est…

Elle regarda Alex qui n'avait pas bougé.

B : Appelle une ambulance !

Mais Alex ne l'entendit pas, il restait figé et complètement choqué et terrorisé par ce qu'il voyait. Buffy hurla pour le faire réagir :

B : Je ne sens plus son pouls, appelle une ambulance !

Alex réalisa ce qu'elle venait de dire et alla appeler les urgences, dans un état second. Puis, il revint dans la salle de bains mais il ne pouvait pas aller près d'elle, il n'y arrivait pas. Il s'appuya contre le mur dans un coin et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol. Ce n'étais pas réel. Ca ne pouvait pas être réel…

* * *

Alex était debout au milieu d'un cimetière qui est désert. Il avait le visage fermé et fixait intensément une tombe. Sur cette tombe est écrit :

Willow Rosenberg

1981-1998

Une larme coula le long de sa joue et il regarda la tombe d'un air décidé :

Al : Je vais te sauver.

* * *

Alex se retrouva dans la cave de ses parents. Là où tout avait commencé. Là où tout allait s'arrêter. Il allait faire la chose la plus dure qu'il aurait jamais à faire. Il n'allait rien faire ! Il allait laisser passer le temps et ne pas changer le cours des choses. Il ne tenterait pas d'être avec Willow. Il n'était bon qu'à la rendre malheureuse… ou pire. Il ne pouvait pas la rendre heureuse. Alors il allait renoncer à elle, renoncer à être avec elle. Et tant pis pour lui. Alex soupira et s'empêcha de penser à Willow. Il ne fallait surtout pas que tout ça recommence…

* * *

Chez Giles, Buffy se disputait avec Spike comme à son habitude quand Alex entra dans l'appartement.

Al : Salut.

B : Hey salut ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Al : Je passais pour voir comment ça va.

B : C'est cool !

Al : Et Willow, comment elle va ?

B : Elle va mieux. Justement, je vais à la fac, tu viens avec moi pour la voir ?

Al : Non, je dois aller bosser.

B : Oh allez ! T'es bien passé ici, c'est que t'avais un peu le temps !

Al : Je passais vraiment juste une minute !

B : Je suis sûre que ça ferait plaisir à Willow de te voir.

Al : Une autre fois ! Je te jure, j'ai vraiment pas le temps.

B : D'accord…

Buffy crut voir quelque chose dans les yeux d'Alex mais celui-ci s'en alla rapidement après lui avoir dit au revoir. Alex sortit presque précipitamment. Il avait besoin d'air. Il ne pouvait pas revoir Willow si vite. Pas si tôt. Il s'était passé trop de choses. Le pire c'était que lui seul s'en souvenait. Pour tout le monde, il s'était passé à peine 12 heures mais lui avait vécu plusieurs vies toutes plus horribles les unes que les autres. Et pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser aux quelques merveilleux moments qu'il avait passé avec Willow dans ces vies. De toute façon, c'était tout ce qui lui restait. Car il n'y aurait jamais rien de plus entre eux…

**FIN**


End file.
